Dalton Academy Warblers
Los Dalton Academy Warblers (comúnmente conocidos como The Warblers), es un grupo ficticio de la serie de TV, Glee. Es un coro a capella y el Glee Club del Dalton Academy, al cual solamente asisten varones. Ellos no tienen un director, en vez de eso, eligen cada año a tres estudiantes de los cursos más avanzados, quienes vigilan y dirigen las prácticas, así como eligen las canciones que usarán para competir; Estos 3 estudiantes conforman el Consejo de The Warblers. El coro se especializa en el canto . Entre sus miembros, se destacan Blaine y Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel abandona al grupo en Born This Way y se traspasa a New Directions . En Hold on the Sixteen se revela que Los Warblers han ganado las Seccionales que les correspondian.Los warblers se han presentado en lugares como en la tienda de gap. Miembros Dalton.png Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Warblers.jpg BlaineSeason3.jpeg CurtMega.jpg Riker Lynch 10.jpg Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg Wes.jpg fghghfh.jpg gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg descarga (7).jpg descarga (6).jpg descarga (5).jpg descarga (4).jpg descarga (3).jpg descarga (2).jpg descarga (1).jpg dalton.jpg 181b61639843860350b02a6638e1633b4f6b55bf-Glee-Glad-You-Came.jpg 181b61639843860350b02a6638e1633b4f6b55bf-Glee-Glad-You-Came.jpg BlaineSeason3.jpeg CurtMega.jpg Dalton.jpg Dalton.png Descarga (1).jpg Descarga (2).jpg Descarga (3).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Descarga (6).jpg Descarga (7).jpg Fghghfh.jpg Gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Riker Lynch 10.jpg Thad.png Titusmakinjr 1298576962.jpg Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png Warblers.jpg Wes.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Profe Frances.jpg Gfedsdfc.png ImagesCATS4V8E.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg Pavarotti.jpg Pavarotti2.jpg David.png David Backflip.png Tumblr lmey22zc1v1qbddf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lv0x6haak71qjslnwo1 500.jpg 9463782-large.jpg 660px-TheFirstTime Warblers Blaine.jpg Warblers76.jpg Jeff en Animal 1.PNG Jeff en Animal 2.PNG Jeff en Bills Bills Bills.jpg Jeff en Blackbird.PNG Jeff en Candles.PNG Glee thewarblers.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Stand Warblers.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Dalton-academy-glee-hero-shirt-womens design.png Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy hallway klaine warblers.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy hallway warblers.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room klaine pavarotti coffin.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room warblers council.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room warblers kurt black.jpg Place 3x05 dalton academy stairs roof.jpg Glee thewarblers.jpg ImagesCATS4V8E.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg Pavarotti.jpg 311glee ep311 sc9 161.jpg 315990 266238366753070 198785133498394 732566 211997448 n.jpg 424869 10150631392842044 55482772043 9094438 726831326 n.jpg Sebastian 3x08 bitch face.jpg Sebastian 3x14 blackmail.jpg Sebastian 3x14 cute.jpg Sebastian beer.jpg Sebastian serenading teacher.jpg Sebastian smile.jpg Sebastian smiling.jpg Sebastiannaassadadda.jpg Stand SM.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 blaine epiphany.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg GrantGustin.png tumblr_lzx44lN76U1qhw9vxo1_500.gif Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg|'Sebastian' Riker Lynch 10.jpg|'Jeff Sterling' CurtMega.jpg|'Nick Duval' Thad.png|Thad Harwood Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|David Thompson Tumblr_lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1_500.png|Trent Nixonthumb|blaine y los warblers center|frame|Dalton Warblers en el anuario de [[Dalton Academy de la generación 2010-2011]] Antiguos Miembros KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en Born This Way BlaineSeason3.jpeg|'Blaine Anderson' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Entra antes de Never Been Kissed. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project Wes.jpg|'Wesley Montgomery' Graduado Competencia De Coros Seccionales 2010 *'Hey, Soul Sister '''de ''Train por'' Blaine. '''Regionales 2011' *'Candles '''de ''Hey Monday ''por' Blaine y Kurt. *Raise Your Glass de ''P!nk ''por Blaine. '''Regionales 2012 *'Stand '''de Lenny Kravitz por Sebastian. *'Glad You Came' de ''The Wanted ''por Sebastian. Solos En Competencias *Blaine (3 solos) *Sebastian (2 solos) *Kurt (1 solo) Miembros Actuales y Anteriores Curiosidades *El nombre completo del coro es "'Dalton Academy Warblers'", como fue pronunciado por William Schuester en " ", pero la forma más común de llamarlos es sólo "'The Warblers'". *Los actores que interpretan a The Warbles han grabado mas canciones, pero no han sido mostradas en Glee, ya que es un proyecto paralelo. **'Fireflies''' de Owl City. Cantada por Jon Hall. **'California Gurls '''de ''Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Firework '''de ''Katy Perry. ''Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are de Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars. ''Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Breakeven '''de ''The Script.'' 'Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Dynamite 'de ''Taio Cruz. Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Dynamite/Love The Way You Lie/Teenage Dream '''de Taio Cruz/Rihanna ft. Eminem/Katy Perry. Cantada por Jon Hall *Excepto por New Directions, son el único club glee en tener un álbum exclusivamente dedicado a ellos. *Sus miembros casi nunca se les a visto salir sin su uniforme, incluso cuando no estan en la escuela, excepción de Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian. *Son conocidos por ser un coro a capella, pero han sido ayudados por instrumentos en ''Blackbird y Somewhere Only We Know. *El personaje de los Warlblers Trent Nixon, ya había aparecido como extra en la primera temporada de la serie como alumno de "WMHS". También aparece como extra en la segunda temporada en el episodio The Substitute. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Videos thumb|left|300px|''[[Animal]] [[Video:The Warblers - 3 Best Performances|thumb|300px|right|Hey, Soul Sister'']] Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Dalton Academy